


Cemetary

by mangosmoothie_4ever



Series: Expansion Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Family, Graveyards & Cemetaries, Grief/Mourning, Mild Angst, Monologue, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothie_4ever/pseuds/mangosmoothie_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac visits the graveyard to tell his mom and older brother about Cora's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemetary

**Author's Note:**

> blllrgggh don't hate me pls

Isaac shut the door of his car, a second (or third or fourth, probably) hand 2007 Honda Civic, wincing as he noticed another deep gouge in the maroon paint along the side. He could probably afford better now, what with his modest teaching salary and Cora's income as a self-employed yoga instructor, but it was the first big thing he bought with his own money, and he was reluctant to let it go. Besides, Cora made much more money than he did and buying a new car would seriously impede his ability to pull his own weight in the relationship, and besides, there was a baby on the way, and things had to be bought. 

It was a relatively chilly night for mid autumn, and he shivered as he crossed under the archway leading into the graveyard. He had spent too much time here for his own good. 

(It was also where everything changed. Derek met him here.)

"Hi, mom," Isaac said, taking a deep breath, looking down at the simple marble headstone. Michelle Simmons Lahey, followed by the year of her birth and the year of her death. "Hi, Cam." His brother's grave laid nearby. Isaac had had his father cremated and the ashes buried in a separate cemetery. 

"So, uh, I guess it's been a while," he said. "Things have been pretty crazy. 

"Remember Cora? The girl I told you about?" Isaac smiled sadly, knowing that his mom would have loved her. 

"She's- we're expecting," he announced. 

The quiet dark of the graveyard taunted him as the billowy white cloud of his breath spread into the navy sky. The moon was waning crescent and the stars were out. Isaac closed his eyes. 

"You would have- god, I wish you were here to meet my child. Both of you."

Isaac didn't cry, but he was far from calm and composed. 

"I just need- I just need to make sure that I won't turn out like Dad."

With his strengthened hearing, Isaac beard a blackbird land in its nest. "I'm scared, mom. I don't know how to be a father. Derek was more of a father to me than Dad ever was, and he's not really a father at all."

Isaac headed back to his car, chest aching. The pack would be able to smell his sorrow, and infer that he'd been to the graveyard. He only hoped that they'd let him mourn in peace.


End file.
